A new life and a new family
by Breanna19
Summary: Oneshots and arcs about the guardians and my OC Jackie Frost. Requests are welcome. Ranging from everything to humor and fluff and hurt/comfort. I don't own RotG. Review and let me know what you think :)
1. Me? A Guardian?

**Heyy :) These are going to be oneshots of my OC Jackie Frost. Everything's the same except Jack's a girl. If you wanna know more about her go to my deviantart page bcgags. You'll also be able to see what she looks like. She is significantly different from Jack.**

**Jackie belongs to me**

**Rise of the Guardians belong to DreamWorks**

A young girl with pale skin and long hair as white as snow flew through the night sky without a care in the world. She wore a royal blue hoodie that was obviously way too big for her small frame. She had big, beautiful blue eyes that just sparkled with joy and fun but, if you looked deep enough you would see the hurt and pain they hid. On each leg she wore thigh-high blue and white striped socks. In her hands was a long walking stick that was almost like a shepherd's crook, a staff others call it. Whatever it was, it never left the young girl's side.

This young girl used her staff to freeze the tree tops as she went by but, no one paid her any attention. You see this young girl was special, she was a spirit, the spirit of winter. She went by the name of Jackie Frost she was invisible to the humans of the world because nobody believed in her but she convinced herself that it was okay, she was used to it. In the spirit world there weren't many there for her either for one reason or another the other spirits hated her. She never knew why but she soon learned she was an unwanted nuisance. But she had been alive fore about 300 years so she learned how to survive on her own. Jackie was convinced that she didn't need anybody she was fine being alone. Until one day when she found out that the Man in the Moon had chosen her to be a Guardian. This is her story of how her life was changed forever...

* * *

Jackie looked up at the moon for what she thought was the gazillionith time, just trying to find answers.

"If there's something I'm doing wrong can...can you just tell me what it is because I've tried _everything_ and no one ever sees me." She pleaded, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Y-You put me here, the _least_you can do is tell me...tell me why!" She demanded accusingly. But of course the all too familiar silence is the only thing that greeted her. _Silence,_ oh how she hated silence, it was so dead and empty. Her everlasting companion, it drove her crazy just the emptiness of nothing.

Suddenly a dark shape flashed in front of her, moving almost impossibly quick. She chased it down to the center of town hopping across buildings, cars and trees. She soon found herself in a back alleyway. Her paranoia soon flared up as she went into defensive mode. Something had lured her here and she had no idea what.

" 'ello mate." A deep Australian voice rang out from the darkness. Jackie spun around aiming her staff at the mysterious person until she realized who it was.

"Been a long time, Blizzard of '68 I believe, Easter Sunday wasn't it." E. Aster Bunnymund came out from the shadows. Jackie straightened up and put a smile on her face.

"Bunny! You're not still mad about that are ya?" She leaned on her staff and looked as innocent as possible.

Bunny gave her a distasteful glare as he raised his boomerang and pointed it at her, "Yes...but this is about somethin' else...Fellas."

Jackie was then grabbed by the back of her hoodie, "Hey!" She turned and saw two giant yetis. One was holding a sack and the other stuffed her into it, "Let me go!" She screamed, flashbacks of assaults from earlier years went through her mind. She was soon spinning and landed on a hard floor as she fought her way out. Once she was able to open the sack there were two elves who were in front of her. As she let the opening of the sack fall off her head she looked around and found herself in the Santoff Clausen She couldn't believe it she had been trying to break in for years. North had approached her gently.

"Hey...there she is. Jackie Frost!" North cooed. Jackie was awestruck, Sandy was down on North's left while Tooth was fluttering around on his right. All three of them smiling at her, which put her on edge. _Nobody _smiled at her it was all very suspicious.

"Woah...you gotta be kidding me." Jackie muttered as she was lifted once again. "Hey hey! Woah! Put me down." She was promptly dropped to her feet.

"Hope the yetis treated you well." North commented.

Jackie rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied as she kicked up her staff and flipped it over her shoulder, "Oh yeah, I just loved being shoved in a sack and being tossed into a magic portal."

Obviously North didn't understand her tone, "Oh good. That was my idea." North gestured to Bunny who was leaning nonchalantly against a pillar, "You know Bunny, obviously."

Jackie smirked at the comment and repeated, "Obviously."

North continued, "And the Tooth Fairy..." The hummingbird hybrid fluttered in front of her. Jackie quickly flinched backward startled.

Tooth didn't even notice, "Hello Jackie, I've heard a lot about you, and your teeth!"

"M-My what?" Tooth soon rushed forward to inspect them, then backed away, "Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!Oh! They really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." A few of her mini fairies fangirled. Tooth scolded them, "Girls pull yourselves together. Let's not disgrace the uniform." Jackie smiled slightly from the display.

North continued on, "And Sandman..." Jackie looked down at the little golden man who was...asleep. "Sandy? Sandy!? Wake up!" Sandy was slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at the girl.

Jackie then said, "Hey ho, anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?!" Her tone tense and impatient. Sandy held his finger up and Jackie knelt down as he made multiple sand figures above his head. But they were too fast for her to follow.

"Eh uh th-that's not really helping but thanks little man." Jackie rose back up to her full height she wandered around freezing a passing elf, "I must have done something pretty bad to get you four together...Am I on the naughty list?" She inquired placing a small smirk on her face.

North chuckled catching onto her playful tone, "Ha! On naughty list? You hold record. But no matter we overlook. Right now we are wiping clean the slate." He said as he wiped his right arm which had a tattoo that said "Naughty".

Jackie smirked but had a suspicious glint in her eyes, "How come?"

She heard Bunny comment, "Ha! Good question."

North took a few steps forward, "How come? I tell you how come. Because now you are Guardian!" Two yetis came up from behind North and held up fire, elves played trumpets. Jackie actually doesn't remember details but there was a lot of chaos and she didn't like it before long she slammed her staff down and frost spread everywhere halting the entire room. The other spirits stared shocked at her.

She glared at them fiercely, "What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?!"

The Big Four stared at each other before North laughed loudly, "Hahahaha! Of course you do! Music!" The elves started up again.

"No music!" Jackie demanded. One of the elves got fed up and stomped away. "This is all very flattering but uh...you don't want me." She floated up and sat on top of a near by desk, "You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times...I'm not a guardian."

Bunny laughed, "Yeah that's what I said." North gave him a scolding look as Tooth rushed forward. Jackie due to instinct leaned backward, on guard once again.

"Jackie, I don't think you understand what it is we do." Tooth gestured to the giant globe behind them, "Each of those lights is a child..."

North continued for her, "A child who believes, and good or bad, naughty or nice. We protect them." Jackie tensed up as an unpleasant thought formed in her head.

_If that's true then where were you for me.__ I'm a child too, who was constantly in danger. But you all abandoned me..._ Jackie quickly shook away this thought. She hated having dark thoughts it always made her depressed. By the time she came back to reality she realized there were fingers in her mouth, "Ah...ah...!"

"Tooth...fingers out of mouth." North said monotonously.

"Oh sorry, they're beautiful."

North then rambled impatiently, "Okay, no more wishy-washy business. Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

Jackie chuckled, "What? The boogeyman?"

North replied, "Yes! When Pitch threatens us he threatens them as well."

Jackie turned away, "All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!"

North scoffed, "Pick? You think _we _picked? No. You were chosen. Just like we were all chosen by Man in Moon." He gestured to the full moon peeking through and opening in the ceiling. That made Jackie freeze on the spot, even though she still asked for answers, she was very upset with Manny. He just dumped her in the world with nothing but a name. He abandoned her as well.

"Wh-What? What did you just say?" Jackie asked her voice cracking slightly.

"Last night Jackie, he chose you." Tooth offered gently, sensing hurt in Jackie's voice.

Bunny continued, "Maybe..."

Jackie continued on either ignoring Bunny or she simply just didn't hear his comment, she glared up at the moon, "Man in Moon...he-he talks to you?"

North elaborated, "You see. You cannot say no. It is destiny."

Jackie became distressed, "Why...why couldn't he just tell me that himself. Oh...after 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity li-like you guys!? Cooped up in some hideout thinking o-of ways to bribe kids! Oh ho no way, that is _not_ for me!" She yelled more at Manny than the Guardians but then turned to them and said, "No offense..."

Bunny looked at her ridiculously, "Ho-Ho-How was that not offensive? You know what, I think we just dodged a bullet I mean what's this brat know about bringing joy to children?" Jackie was walking away until Bunny opened his mouth. She may have been invisible but she enjoyed playing with the kids and took quite a lot of pride in what she did.

She turned around and mockingly said, "Uh, you ever hear of a snow day, I know its no hard-boiled egg. But kids like what I do." Bunny and Jackie progressively walked closer to each other, clearly a challenge.

"But none of them believe in you, you see you're invisible mate. It's like you don't even exist."

Bunny smirked while Tooth chastised him. "Bunny! Enough."

Jack looked down and smirked. Due to plenty of years practice she was able to make insulting jabs fairly quickly, "No, the kangaroo's right."

Bunny was taken back for a minute, the others were shocked as well. No one ever had the guts to stand up to E. Aster Bunnymund before. He was very intimidating when he wanted to be. "T-The what?" He scoffed, "What did you call me? I am not a kangaroo mate." Bunny walked forward while Jackie met him in the middle they were less than an inch away from each other, creating a dangerous and tense atmosphere around them.

Jackie then challenged, "Oh? And all this time I thought you were...if you're not a kangaroo what are you?"

Bunny glared and leveled with Jackie, "I'm a bunny...the Easter Bunny! People _believe_ in me."

Jackie faltered a bit, feeling her eyes fill up with water. Bunny hit a nerve...and he knew it. Suddenly she heard North speak up, "Jackie, walk with me." As she went off with North, Tooth scolded Bunny fiercely.

"I can't believe you Bunny!"

"What did I do? Maybe she should learn her place and keep her mouth shut."

"Bunny!" Tooth growled. Bunny shut his mouth quickly. Tooth didn't get angry often but when she did it could be scary and since he was the one she was mad at he knew it wouldn't end well for him.

Tooth continued, "You always brag about how observant you are. Well use it for once! Ever since she arrived she's been scared and on high alert. She had walls up and I swear that you just broke them. She was ready to cry. You are a guardian of children yet you just yelled at one and tore her down." Tooth suddenly quieted down and said softly, "From what I know about her she isn't very well liked in the spirit world and she is picked on constantly. Bunny...she doesn't have anyone to protect her and care about her. She lost her family...I'm sure you can understand how she feels." Bunny jolted at that he hadn't realized how much he actually had in common with the young girl. He broke eye contact with Tooth ashamed of himself. Just as he was about to admit he was wrong one of Tooth's fairies came chattering.

"What!?" Tooth shrieked. Bunny looked back confused.

"What is it Sheila?"

"Pitch is attacking my palace." She soon raced off to help her fairies. Bunny raced to inform North and Jackie. On his way there he swore to himself that he would try and act better towards Jackie.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all liked it. This is only one part if you guys want more scenes from the movie just let me know. I'll also accept requests these will mostly be one-shots and arcs.**


	2. Distant part 1

**Hey I'm back once again with another chapter. I'm going to update as much as I can so bear with me since no one will ask for requests -_- yea that's right I'm talking to you! Hahaha anyway here we go!**  
**I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

** I do own Jackie Frost or at least this version of her.**

* * *

The very first thing the guardians noticed about Jackie was that she was very...distant from them both physically and emotionally. She would visit often but never stayed too long and never got to close. Once the guardians had figured this out all of them were deeply hurt that she didn't trust them as much as they hoped. However they understood it wasn't going to be easy they had left her alone for 300 years that's wasn't just going to go away overnight. But this...this distant was different almost like she was scared of them but I mean come on! This was Jackie Overland Frost! Guardian of Fun and fearless fighter against Pitch, the Boogeyman! She couldn't be afraid of them...could she?

* * *

Bunny was very aggravated with the winter spirit. The one time he thought he would be nice and visit her he couldn't find her! It was about a month after Pitch's downfall, the Warren was cleaned, damages repaired and he had rested. Bunnymund soon found himself bored so why not visit Guardian of Fun. He looked at the North Pole...nothing! He looked in Antarctica...bad idea on his part it was bloody freezing! But still nothing! The last place he decided to check was her lake back in Burgess. Nothing!...wait no. He caught a very small scent far away. Pine needles, chocolate he had to chuckle at that one. Tooth fussed a lot about Jackies infatuation with chocolate. There was another scent he picked up mixed in but he couldn't really pinpoint it, he slowly walked towards the direction she was in until suddenly he was hit metallic like smell almost like iron. It was overpowering and mixed in with Jackie's scent. Bunny widened his eyes and rushed even faster to find the little winter spirit. He sson came across a small clearing deeper in the forest with a small bundle of blue and white curled up in a little ball.

"Jackie..." Bunny muttered as he approached her. When he turned her over her eyes fluttered open. Hey eyes held confusion and then acceptance,

"He-Hey Kangaroo...w-what are you d-doing here?" She breathed out. He asked her softly,

"Snowflake...what happened to you?" He was trying really hard to keep his emotions in check. He was being calm and gentle to not worry Jackie but in reality he just wanted to pummel whoever did this to her.

Jackie sighed, "Just a few injuries..."

Bunny gave her a look that told her he knew it was more than that, "A few injuries huh?"

She sighed again in defeat, "Well...left leg fractured, right arm sprained or broken can't really tell yet. Bruises and swelling of the stomach and two or three ribs cracked."

Bunny looked impressed as she reeled off her injuries, "How are ya able to tell so easily?"

Jackie laughed humorlessly, "Trust me this is deffiantly not the first time I've gotten injured." She groaned as pain was hitting her full force and she struggled to stay awake. Her statement worried Bunny but first he had to get her medical help. He gently lifted her up...and that's when her awareness woke up fast, despite her injuries he struggled.

"Oi! Cottontail what do you think you're doing!?"

"Relax ya' drongo! I'm trying to help ya!" He was surprised when she started fighting but then immediately stopped when he finished his sentence. She looked up at him distrust and suspicion lurking in her eyes, god he hated that look. It only reminded him of how broken she really was. But he also saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"W-What? You're...trying to...h-help me?" She asked cautiously not familiar with others offering help.

Bunny replied confused, "Well...yea. I mean you're hurt so I'm gonna heal ya." Jackie tried to reply but then pain made her blackout. Bunny's eyes widened as he realized how serious her injuries were and rushed her to the Warren.

* * *

** That's all for now there will be a second part to this but not for a little while and in the meantime I will have othe tone shots showing up so gimme some ideas...seriously I'm running out lol review and let me know what you think! Also if you wanna see what Jackie looks like head to my deviant art page bcgags.**


	3. How we met

**Here I am with another one ^_^ I am on a roll lately lol in this chapter two new spirits are introduced...April Fools and Halloween! Speaking of I recently started reading a fanfic called Spirits Gone Wild by FrostbittenFae it's sooo amazing! Just a warning though it's a yaoi with the main pairing being JackRabbit. Although personally I wish Jack and Hallow would end up together TT~TT but that's just me lol anyway enough rambling go check it out it's super funny!**

* * *

There are two very well known facts about Jackie Frost that every spirit was aware of.  
1) It was agreed that she could be one of the most beautiful spirits if she really tried along with also being the object of affection among many spirits.  
2) She was also very stubborn and feisty which is why no one had been able to claim her as theirs.  
Jackie enjoyed flirting but not out of love, out of enjoyment. She enjoyed annoying the other spirits and watching their reactions. Many of them were flustered easily and because this was Jackie that was fun to her. So, when she found out she was being forced to go to the annual after-Christmas party she figured she might as well make the most out of it.

* * *

Jackie stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom. She examined the dress she picked out with Tooth.

"Hmm..." Jackie criticized while twirling and judging how she thought she looked. Even though many thought she was pretty she, herself, did not. It also didn't help that many of the female spirits picked on her constantly out of jealousy. The dress went to the middle of her upper thighs and had a puffiness to it. The top of it was short sleeved and low cut. It was striped gray and light blue. She also wore black ankle boots, she was severly against shoes but going up against four guardians and Manny wasn't easy and she lost very quickly. Her hair was curled and laid around her back while her bangs were held back by blue barrettes. She scowled at her reflection she looked so...girly! She just knew that April Fools and Hallow were going to poke fun at her. She smiled as she thought of her best friends.

* * *

***Flashback/Memory***

The three of them met at Jackie's guardian party. Guardian Parties were a rare celebration, to celebrate the new guardians title. There she had realized that not as many spirits hated her as she was led to believe.

Near around 11 o' clock Bunny raced in and grabbed the winter spirit, when she spun around her eyes widened as she promptly burst out laughing. Bunny was covered from head to toe in pink feathers! Hallow and Fools were nearby watching their masterpiece when the girl hysterically started laughing. They gave each other a look.

"Hallow! Is she...actually laughing at the prank?" Fools asked. They were usually the only ones who laughed at the jokes they played, every other spirit was just tired of their childish games, but she actually enjoyed it.

Hallow looked at Fools with a smirk in place, "She is...you know what that means..." they turned as they kept watching the spectacle as Bunny started yelling at her for being childish and that she should not be pranking people at her own party.

"Hahahaha chill out kangaroo! I didn't do it. I just know how to appreciate a classic prank when I see one." she floated up towards his head and pluck a pink feather with glue attached to it, "And this cotton tail is as classic as it gets."

"If ya didn't do it then who...oh bloody hell I know who's responsible fer this..." Bunny came to a realization, while Hallow and Fools gulped. And before they could even sneak away Mae, the spirit of spring, grabbed their ears and pulled them forward.

"I think these may be the ones you're looking for Mr. Bunnymund." Mae spoke up, Bunny looked at the two guilty spirits.

"Ya bloody show ponies why I oughta-" He started, but before he could threaten them Jackie flew in front of him blocking his view. She had a huge smiled on her face as she...praised them.

"You two did that...awesome! Great job!" the two spirits looked up in surprise at the young girl in front of them.

Fools asked cautiously, "You...liked it?" Hallow said nothing just...studied Jackie.

"Of course, it's a classic prank but also very effective and the fact that you got the kangaroo makes it all the better." she giggled.

"Oi! I ain't no kangaroo!" Bunny cried indignantly.

Hallow then gained a huge grin on his face, "You're a prankster! Arnt ya?"

Jackie smirked and pointed at herself, "I'm Jackie Frost, spirit of winter and prankster of epic proportions in the spirit world!" The three heard multiple groans around them.

North came through and said, "Let us forget and party! Da!" the music resumed and the crowd dispersed, Bunny leaving to the guest quarters to take a shower. Jackie turned back to the tricksters and saw them whispering to one another, when they noticed her she raised and eyebrow as they smirked at her.

"What...?" Jackie asked suspiciously. Each of them grabbed one of her arms and pulled her into one of the abandoned hallways and the three of them piled into an unused room. As Fools shut the door Jackie yelled out, "Hey what's the big idea?"

Hallow responded, "Relax snowflake, we just wanted to talk to you in private."

Fools nodding along, "Yea there arn't many spirits who know how to have fun."

"Or are willing to stick up for us. You kinda saved our asses." Hallow finished.

Jackie's look softened as she laughed, "Yea I noticed that. I don't get what the big deal is. It's not like anyone really gets hurts what's wrong with a little fun."

Fools and Hallow smiled even wider as the said in unison, "Okay it's official."

Jackie looked at them confused, "What's official?"

Fools leaned in close and Jackie flushed blue from the close proximity, "Well, Jackie we don't do this often but you impressed us a great deal!"

Hallow gave a small smile, "Yea, so we are going to personally invite you to join the coolest group of people ever...Us!"

Jackie's mouth dropped, "What?"

Fools laughed at her expression, "Well what do you say, you wanna be our friend?"

Jackie couldn't believe it no one had ever asked her that before, "You seriously wanna be friends with someone like me?" She asked her voice wavering a bit.

Hallow's smile fell, "What do you mean '_someone like you' _?"

"Well I mean in case you never noticed, not many spirits want anything to do with me." Jackie elaborated.

Fool and Hallow gave each other a glance before Fool swung an arm around Jackie's neck, "Well! That's changing, you're with us now!"

Hallow nodded along regaining his smile.

Jackie smiled tears faintly in her eyes, "Alrighty then!"

From that moment on the trio were always together. Hallow and Fool became a regular visitor to the Pole. But no one complained, the older guardians agreed that pranks were a small price to pay to see such happiness and joy on Jackie's face.

Jackie came out of the memory when she heard a knock and her door open. Hallow and Fool walked in.

"Hey Jackie we-" Hallow abruptly stopped his sentence as the two boys stared at her.

Jackie gave a nervous smile and laughed, "What are you guys staring at?"

Fool answered, "Well, we-we just have never seen you look so...girly."

Hallow was speechless.

Jackie laughed again, "Oh yea, well that party is tonight and tooth wanted me to dress nicely so...I did." By this time Hallow recovered. "Oh look who decided to join us hahaha." She laughed as she put a hand on her hip.

Hallow blushed faintly, "Sorry, it's just you're always such a...tomboy. It's weird seeing you so dressed up."

Jackie laughed him off as she went in between them and wrapped each arm around their necks as they walked out, "No matter what I wear, I'm always gonna be the same tomboyish, trickster, sarcastic, smart mouth little girl I've always been. Ain't nothing gonna change!" She declared happily.

* * *

**Ehhh...I'm not 100% happy with ending but having writers block aint easy, anyway I hope you enjoyed. If you wanna see what Jackie looked like in the dress and find out what Hallow and Fool look like check out my deviantart page bcgags. Request and I'll probably put up Hallow's and Fool's backgrounds up.**


	4. A Burst of Power

**Heyy sorry it's been awhile but as your about to find out this is a long chapter and being a fanfiction writer in college aint easy haha. Not to mention family problems lately. But! Enough with that let's get on with the story! ^_^ Please Review and Request I'm starting to run out of ideas.**

**RotG belongs to DreamWorks**

**Jackie belongs to me**

* * *

Jackie stared up as Sandy slashed multiple fearlings that were surrounding him.

"North hurry! We gotta help Sandy!" She yelled as North sped towards the little golden man. Jackie's eyes glanced over to Pitch. The boogeyman pulled his arms back as a black arrow formed. Her eyes widened and heart fastened its pace as the arrow soared through the night sky closer and closer to the distracted guardian.

"No..." Jackie muttered. Sandy slowly started to turn black as he looked up at Pitch.

"Don't fight the fear little man!" Pitch chided with a gleeful smirk on his face, "I would say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left." Sandy stood up straight as he accepted his death with dignity. He disintegrated into nothing. The Guardians were shocked to core Pitch was determined to _kill _every single one of them.

Jackie stared as she felt tears gathering in her eyes and anger fill her soul, "No...No!" She screamed as she thrust herself forward.

"Jackie!" She faintly heard North yell out. She ignored him though and kept racing towards Sandy in some last desperate attempt to save him or at least avenge him. Pitch turned to her and a cruel smile showed itself on his lips as he sent a wave of black sand at her.

Bunny gasped, "North ya got to get us up there!" But nightmare sand surrounded them hindering them helpless as they watched Jackie get knocked backwards.

"Ahh!" Jackie cried out in pain. She gritted her teeth, "How...dare...you...!" Her emotions were running wild. Sandy _dying_, the truth about her past, Pitch, the other guardians. Everything was just too much too handle at once it rushed at her. Her head pounded and her breathing became erratic. She felt raw power trying to burst out. She concentrated had trying to harness this unfathomable power, she felt blue, icy electricity sparkling out of her hands; she held them out and screamed as the blue energy shot out icing and exploding every bit of nightmare sand for miles around. She briefly saw Pitch fiercely thrown back into the forest before finally darkness consumed her as she blacked out.

* * *

**Jackie's POV**

Blackness, that's all I can see, I faintly hear voices around me.

_"Is she going to be alright?" _A feminine voice says. I think I know the voice but it can't be talking about me can it? Nobody cares whether I get hurt or not...right?

_"Da, she vill. She just black out due to use of power." _A...Russian? voice says. I know these voices its on the tip of my tongue I just can't remember a face...this is gonna drive me crazy I swear.

_"Jackie...frostbite...come on ya gotta wake up."_ A gentle but stern Australian accented voice said. I most certainly know this voice. Wait..._Frostbite_!? Only one person in the entire world calls me that...Bunny?

I can feel myself get heavier and the sounds become clearer. Of course! The other voices were North and Tooth I wonder why it was Bunny who snapped me back to reality it's weird the person who hates me the most is the one who was the most comforting. I don't know why, but Bunny is the one I was always trying to get attention from, there's just something about him that just called to me. Anyway enough sappy crap it's probably time I open my eyes.

* * *

**Normal POV**

As Jackie opened her eyes slowly she groaned, "Ohh...too bright." The residents of the room looked over at her while Tooth shut the blinds darkening the room.

Tooth asked quietly, "Jackie, how are you feeling?"

Jackie sat up against the headboard wincing as she did so, "Hmm...I've had much worse than this. So I feel pretty good all things considering." She replied so nonchalantly not aware of the glance the guardians gave each other. No one made a comment even though it was clear her statement unnerved the three of them.

"Jackie...back then...how did you do that?" Tooth asked curiously. None of them knew that she held that amount of power inside her. And from the look on her face it seemed even she didn't know how powerful she was.

"I-I didn't know I could...that's never happened to me before." Jackie replied.

Bunny finally spoke up, "I have a theory."

Jackie looked up at him, "You do? What is it?"

"Well, yer an elemental, a nature spirit. Yer powers and magic are a part of you. It aint like us we learned magic but you were born with it. Yer connected to your powers and yer powers are connected to ya. Which also mean that yer powers are connected to yer emotions. I think ya lost control of your emotions and your powers reflected that."

Jackie nodded, "That does make sense..." She was more focusing on the fact that Bunny _knew. _He knew exactly what she was feeling and why she felt that way. He _understood _her. But it didn't concern her too much it made her feel warm inside. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she first thought.

"Bunny how do you know so much about elementals?" Tooth asked.

Bunny replied with, "My holidays in Spring so me and Mae hang out sometimes."

While they conversed for a bit Jackie pulled the covers tighter around her and smiled, '_Maybe the Kangaroo ain't so bad...'_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Review and Request for stories ^_^**


	5. The Truth about the Past

**Hey here's another chapter :) I don't really have to much to say except enjoy. But also when you read the beginning...Don't judge me! ;P**

**Rise of the Guardians and How to train your Dragon belong to Dreamworks**

**Jackie belongs to me**

* * *

"Augh, where is that bloody she-devil!?" Bunny complained. It was time for the monthly guardian meeting and Jackie was no where to be found.

Tooth attempted to mediate the situation, "Bunny, relax. She'll be here it's only been ten minutes. You have to give her time to get used to this kind of thing."

Jackie had lately been having issues adjusting to a life without solitude. She wasn't used to having people who were willing to give her the time of day let alone _want _her around. Suddenly the window opened as the chill grew in the air the young girl in question flew in with a small but very happy smile on her face and a dazed look to her eyes.

"Jackie! You have made it!" North bellowed out joyfully, happy to see his "daughter" safe and sound.

Jackie quickly snapped out of her trance and replaced her sincere smile for her mischievous smirk, "Oh, yeah! Sorry about that by the way I was spreading a little snow and lost track of time." She laughed sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Snow?" Bunny scoffed, "It's early _September! _Still Fall's time what are you doing messing with her season? She aint gonna be very happy."

"Aww is the wittle bwunny wabbit worried about lil ole' me? How sweet~" She cooed while giving her 'flirty' eyes at him.

Bunny lightly blushed, for some reason he always had the best reactions when she flirted. He didn't fancy her in any way but she was always able to embarrass him in a way no one else could. "Oh rack off ya bloody show pony! I'm only saying cause I aint gonna be the one to take care of ya when she beats ya to a bloody pulp."

Jackie face quickly morphed into what one would call unamused she muttered, "I could kick her butt if I wanted too."

Bunny smirked knowingly, "Uh-huh, sure ya could." He said even though it was clearly sarcastic.

Jackie decided to quickly change the subject, "Anyway...relax I wasn't messing with her season. There are a few places that get a lot more snow than others so that's where I was."

Tooth was often fascinated with these very cold regions. Her fairies and her could often not go to them because of the extreme climate which is why she made different divisions. "So where were you today?" She asked excitingly. Jackie often told fantastic stories, the others were not really sure how she was so good at story-telling but enjoyed it anyway. However, Jackie's reaction to the question was quite different than usual and her friends quickly noticed. Her face flushed a very light icy blue color, usually one would not notice but due to Jackie's very pale skin it was quite obvious.

"O-oh I was at Berk. It's a little island near Iceland. It houses a really cute quaint village on it." She answered attempting to sound as casual as possible.

"Frostbite...are ya blushing?" But of course Bunny had to point it out.

She blushed even harder at being caught and yelled indignantly, "No! Of course not!" She faintly saw Sandy shaking with silent laughter, "Oh hush up yellow man."

Meanwhile Tooth was studying her friend until it hit her, "Oh my gosh! Jackie! You met someone!"

If possible Jackie blushed even harder now, "No I didn't! I don't know what your talking about! Can we just get on with the meeting."

Bunny laughed, "Oh no mate ya see this is far more interesting." Jackie only glared at him in response.

Tooth rushed forward and took Jackie's hands in her own, "You so did! Who is it? What's their name!?" She chattered on excitingly.

Jackie stuttered, taking her hands back, "N-no! Seriously there's no-"

North cut her off, "Jackie is no use. We know you met someone just tell us already." He chuckled at his "daughter's" misfortune.

Jackie sighed in defeat. She knew how to pick her battles and this was obviously one she was going to lose. "Fine, I met a boy at Berk...He's one of the occupants."

Tooth started to interrogate her, "What's his name?"

"Hiccup..." Jackie answered.

"How old is he?"

"Fifteen."

North looked shocked, "Fifteen!? That is very young Jackie."

Jackie looked over at him, "Uh well not really. I mean he's older than me in a physical sense at least."

Bunny's eyes widened, "Uh how old are you? In that way?"

"Fourteen." She answered nonchalantly.

"Fourteen!?" The three guardians yelled out in unison, with Sandy expressing his concern right along with them.

Once over their shock North commented, "You were changed so young. Barely have chance to enjoy childhood."

Jackie laughed, "The childhood I did have was great plus it's not like Manny had much time to really let me get any older." Sandy expressed a question mark.

"I wasn't going to get any older anyway." Jackie was confused by their questions. Didn't they know...?

Bunny asked her next, "Whaddya mean ya weren't gonna get any older?"

She fidgeted realizing that maybe they _honestly didn't know._ "Well, you can't really get older when you die?" The four older guardians were shocked to the core.

"Vhat!? Jacqueline, explain now." North said sternly.

Jackie sighed knowing she couldn't back out now, "Well in my human life I had a little sister. Emily who I adored. She was my whole world." Jackie smiled softly as she spoke of her sister, "One day I was teaching her how to ice skate but as we were playing she found her way onto thin ice. It was cracking with every move she made and she was scared, completely terrified. I decided to distract her by playing hopscotch and it worked while I was grabbing my staff. I told her it was her turn and she moved closer with three steps. Once she was close enough I was able to grab her with my staff and I flung her with as much strength as I could to the thicker ice. But the momentum basically switched our places at the moment I didn't really notice because I was way too happy just knowing she was safe. Once I stood up the ice cracked and I fell in. The very last thing I heard was Emily screaming my name."

By the time she was finished the other guardians were completely still not sure how to react to this piece of information.

Bunny snapped out first, "That was a mighty brave thing ya did snowflake." Jackie looked up at the nickname. It was rare to use but it was something special, saved for emotional moments such as this.

Jackie smiled, "Thanks..." Before she could react a blur rushed at her which she recognized as Tooth. Between them a hug is all that's needed.

North and Sandy said nothing but gave her an approving and proud smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Now back to this _boy_..." North said threateningly. To which everyone else just laughed. Leave it to North to turn an emotional situation into something else entirely. Jackie looked around at her family appreciating the fact that she now had people that loved her and protected her. She was used to protecting others but liked being protected herself.

_"Guess what Emily...you were right. I don't have to be strong all the time. Thank you baby sister. I love you." _Jackie thought to herself, telepathically sending the message to her sister wherever she was.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I loved it, I'm so proud of it especially the ending. I'm deffiantly doing more things with Jackie and Emily. Hope you enjoyed as much as I did.**

**Read, Review and Request!**

**Bye~**

**-Bri 3**


End file.
